Papá, siempre estaré contigo
by sekhoya990
Summary: Han pasado años desde que una terrible tragedia ocurrió en la familia Hughes y Elicia trata de avanzar lo mas que puede en sus estudios de alquimia desde que desarrollo un gusto por esa practica, pero lo que empieza como simple curiosidad termina en algo que podría traerle mucha desgracia a ella y a sus cercanos AU, clasificado T por temas densos
1. NOTAS INICIALES

**Mi primera historia en este fandom :D Quería decir que es muy emocionante para mí el crear esta que es mi primera historia de Fullmetal Alchemist. Con mi mejor amigo, con quien he hecho otros fics para otros fandoms, pensamos que sería una buena idea ya que hace algún tiempo que estamos viendo la serie, lo que si ninguno de los dos la ha terminado todavía, así que a los que me lean, les pido que si ven alguna incongruencia o algún error, por favor infórmenmela por mensaje privado, para arreglarla :)**

**Eso sí, hay algunas cosas que planeo poner en esta historia que, pese a estar ambientada en el futuro, puede que no hagan mucho sentido. Primero que nada, Ed y Al ya no están mas de viaje sino que ahora viven muy cerca de Elicia y su madre, lo hice así para que están mas cerca de ella para sus lecciones de alquimia y porque los tres son muy cercanos. Quise hacer que coincidiera un poco con lo que es la película haciendo que Al tenga de nuevo su cuerpo humano. Son un par de puntos que quería aclarar antes de que empiecen a leer mi fic. Sin más espero que les guste mi historia, la cual no se qué tan larga será, pero planeo hacer que sea de más de dos capítulos, ya que seguramente tendré ideas para varios más ;)**

**Muchas gracias y dejen comentarios por favor**


	2. Chapter 1

_Había sido un día como cualquiera, muy soleado, parecía que sería un día mas de juegos para la pequeña Elicia Hughes, quien esperaba a su padre tras la promesa de que volvería a casa tras terminar con todo el trabajo que tenia por hacer. No pensaba que fuera a haber nada diferente o fuera de lo ordinario en su vida después de eso, en sus tres cortos años de vida aun no tenía idea de lo que significaban la muerte o el sufrimiento que esta pueda terminar acarreando, ni mucho menos se imagino que a tan corta edad vería partir a su padre para jamás volver._

_Ese día tan triste hubo sol, muy pocas nubes cubrían el cielo y lucia como un momento perfecto para salir. La pequeña lo pensaba y al parecer también su madre, cosa que la alegraba enormemente, sobre todo porque la noche anterior la niña había visto muy triste a su progenitora, y no entendía el motivo. Pensó que no era nada importante, y que ya lo había olvidado, por eso era que iban a salir, en especial porque ambas llevaban ropa nueva que a opinión de la pequeña era muy linda, lo único raro era su peculiar color negro, muy diferente a las prendas de colores vivos y con estampados de flores que siempre llevaba en los cálidos días veraniegos de aquel entonces. Elicia, en su inocencia típica de la niñez, pensaba que quizá su padre se habría librado por el día de todo su trabajo e iría a pasear con ella y su madre, se preguntaba si el también usaría ropa negra, así los tres se verían igual._

_Para decepción de la niña de solo tres años ese no fue el caso, solo eran ella y su madre, y muy frustrada y al borde de una rabieta se preguntaba hasta cuando seria así. Condenado trabajo que mantenía a su pobre padre en la oficina y que no le dejaba ver a su familia. Estaba por preguntarle a su madre por el paradero de su papá cuando un hombre muy grande y también vestido con ropas negras las escolto a ambas para que entraran a un auto muy elegante. Su madre otra vez lucia esa expresión de profunda pena en el rostro, pero algo le impedía llorar. Ella no lo sabía, pero la ausencia de lagrimas era precisamente para evitarle un susto, porque a su corta edad, entender algo tan complejo como que su padre no volvería a casa era casi imposible._

_Finalmente y tras un viaje que pareció eterno, llegaron a un lugar bastante hermoso, tranquilo y pacifico, como una villa o un prado verde, al cual no bien llegaron la niña creyó que quizá era el lugar para un día de campo, pero no veía que su madre llevara una canasta ni nada que se usara normalmente en esas ocasiones. Estaba por decirle que la había dejado en casa y que deberían ir por ella cuando nuevamente debieron volver a caminar, esta vez, hacia un grupo grande de gente, algunos vistiendo ropas negras igual que ellas dos, otros, elegantes uniformes azules, pero se veían muy calurosos para un día tan bonito y soleado. No entendía el por qué de esos atuendos tan raros para un día tan bonito, quizá una nueva moda de verano o algo así._

_Su madre la sostenía fuerte de la mano, y cuando finalmente llegaron al lugar al cual habían encaminado sus pasos hacia unos momentos, se pudo ver un enorme agujero en la tierra, el cual además de grande lucia profundo. Vio a un grupo de hombres a lo lejos que portaban palas, así que seguramente ellos eran los responsables de eso. No entendía nada, su cabeza no procesaba que estaba ocurriendo y no sabía por que su madre lucia aun más triste que nunca, pero no era solo ella, todos los presentes lucían igual. Nadie hablaba y nadie reía, todos estaban callados. Fue ahí que entonces la vio, siendo cargada por varios hombres, una inmensa caja de madera que se dirigía al lugar donde estaba el hoyo enorme. Sintió entonces a su madre apretándole la mano aun más fuerte que antes._

_Escucho a alguien entonces diciendo el nombre de su padre y a su madre también pronunciándolo al momento que por fin se dejaba llorar. Entonces alguien cometió la imprudencia de mencionar cerca de la niña, ya fuera por crueldad o un mero descuido, el nombre de la persona que iba en esa caja de madera. La pequeña Elicia supo ahí que era por eso que su padre no había ido a pasear con las dos, supuso que por alguna razón debieron meterlo dentro de esa caja y dejarlo ahí, pero no entendía por que enterraban la caja. Sintió entonces que tenía que decir algo, no podía permitir semejante cosa._

_Elicia: -se aferra al brazo de su madre- Mamá ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué entierran a papá? _

_Era lo que la niña decía al momento que veía como comenzaban a echar pala tras pala de tierra al agujero donde se encontraba esa enorme caja. No conocía a ninguno de los hombres que hacían eso, pero no le importaba nada, solo quería saber por qué hacían algo como eso aun sabiendo quien se encontraba allí dentro._

_Elicia (a punto de llorar): ¿Quiénes son esas personas? ¿Por qué lo entierran? ¿Por qué?_

_Gracia (igual que su hija): Se fue cariño_

_Elicia (jalándola del brazo): No, no puede. No me gusta, papá dijo que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer y si lo entierran no podrá hacerlo cuando se despierte_

_Gracia (llorando): Elicia… -se arrodilla y la abraza-_

_Elicia (llorando en su hombro): Detenlos mamá. Papá debe hacer su trabajo, él me lo dijo _

_La niña lloraba amargamente junto a su madre. No tenía idea de que estaba pasando y no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo. Quería que sacaran a su padre de ahí para que pudiera irse a casa con ambas. La pequeña suplicaba porque lo dejaran salir, no le gustaba que su padre durmiera dentro de esa caja, seguramente estaba oscura y fría. Pedía una explicación tras otra a su madre, pero nadie se la daba._

_Elicia: ¿Por qué entierras a papá, mamá? ¿Por qué? ¡Despierta papá!_

_¡Despierta papá!_

_¡Despierta papá!_

_¡Despierta papá!_

Las mismas palabras que pronuncio hacia ya más de diez años volvían a resonar una y otra vez en su cabeza al momento de abrir los ojos esa mañana de otoño. De nuevo el mismo sueño. Pensaba que no tendría mas recuerdos de ese día, pero se había equivocado, por más que pasaba el tiempo seguía pensando en el funeral de su padre y en como pedía llorando que por favor no lo sepultaran. Pese a lo pequeña que era entonces los recuerdos eran muy claros. Incluso ahora, ya siendo una adolescente de quince años y habiendo pasado doce de ellos sin su padre a su lado, se seguía preguntando por que éste tuvo que irse de esa manera tan trágica dejándola a ella y a su madre solas. No lo culpaba en lo mas mínimo, muy por el contrario, se sentía orgullosa de haber podido tener a un hombre como el por padre durante sus primeros años de vida. El que un horrible homúnculo lo hubiera matado solo para mantenerlo callado la hacía sentir furiosa, daría cualquier cosa por verlo volver, sobre todo ahora, que se acercaba a pasos agigantados a su cumpleaños numero dieciséis. Hubo tantas cosas que le hubiera gustado compartir con él. Claro, tenía a su madre, buenos amigos, una vida plena y feliz, pero nada podía reemplazar el vacio de no tener padre.

Recordó entonces que día era, era ya el quinto día del mes, cuando Edward y Alphonse prometieron darle lecciones de alquimia avanzada, ya que había superado con gran éxito la etapa de introducción, y tras un descanso de un par de semanas, ya era tiempo de volver a los estudios. La chica había estado estudiando alquimia con ambos hermanos más o menos desde que tenía diez años y desde entonces había aprendido cosas increíbles, las cuales uso en gran medida para ayudar a su madre en casa con varios quehaceres. Cuando era pequeña, usaba a veces sus nuevas habilidades para transmutar muñecas a partir de materiales de desecho, hacia lo mismo para crear trenecitos, caballitos de madera, autos o lo que fuera para regalar a los hijos de los vecinos, cuyos padres no siempre podían costear lo que los niños les pedían. Arreglaba también muebles u otras cosas de la casa que resultaran rotas y así le evitaba a su madre tener que tirarlas y comprar nuevas.

Gracia se sentía orgullosa de que su hija aprendiera una ciencia tan fascinante como lo era la alquimia, aunque en ocasiones sentía miedo porque fuera a ocurrirle algo malo en caso de que alguna transmutación saliera mal, pero tenía la palabra de los dos hermanos de que cada transmutación que ella hiciera estaría bajo su supervisión, y que nada le pasaría. En caso de que alguna mostrara indicios de ser fallida al momento de comenzarla, la detendrían de inmediato para evitar cualquier daño.

Eran ya más de las nueve de la mañana y Elicia ya debía levantarse para llegar a tiempo a la casa de los hermanos Elric a empezar sus lecciones. La chica resulto ser una muy buena alumna, siempre responsable y metódica en cada nueva cosa que aprendía, pero a veces podía ser un poco descuidada y olvidaba poner la alarma, lo cual provocaba que durmiera más de la cuenta y llegara tarde a sus lecciones, algo que no había cambiado mucho por mucho que pasaran los años. En una ocasión, Ed y Al le habían pedido que llegara al mediodía para enseñarle los diferentes círculos de transmutación que se podían dibujar en la alquimia, pero se demoro tanto que debieron suspender la lección para la siguiente semana, debido a un viaje que ambos hermanos debían hacer esa misma tarde. Elicia, arrepentida, les aseguro que tal cosa no volvería a pasar, y se esmero por cumplirlo tantas veces como pudo.

De todos modos, Gracia se dio cuenta de que debía ir a despertar a su hija ella misma para que no se retrasara, pero una vez que abrió la puerta, la vio de pie frente a su espejo terminándose de poner su vestido favorito. Usualmente no solía ser tan silenciosa, pero esta mañana ni siquiera noto que ya estaba levantada. Al parecer no advirtió al presencia de su madre, así que esta tuvo que llamar su atención.

Gracia: -golpea un poco la puerta ya abierta- Hija ¿ya estas lista?

Elicia: -se voltea- Mamá, buenos días. Si, ya termine de vestirme, perdona por no avisarte que ya estaba despierta

Gracia: No hay problema, pero date prisa y ven a desayunar que se hace tarde

Elicia: Voy enseguida, no tardo

Su madre, tranquila con lo dicho por la chica, simplemente volvió a cerrar la puerta y regreso a la cocina a terminar de poner la mesa para desayunar con su hija. No podía creer lo mucho que había crecido y madurado en esos años, parecía mentira que la dulce niñita que paseaba a todos lados en triciclo se hubiera convertido en una jovencita tan estudiosa y responsable. Físicamente también estaba muy cambiada, había crecido mucho el último año, siendo solo unos diez centímetros mas baja que su madre. El estirón la hizo delgada, su figura era estilizada y tenia piernas largas, las cuales ocultaba un poco bajo sus vestidos, los cuales le llegaban hasta algo más abajo de las rodillas, no podían ser más largos porque le estorbarían para caminar. Su cabello lo mantenía relativamente largo, aunque no tanto como el de Winry, su querida amiga que era como su hermana mayor, pero a veces no se resistía a llevarlo en un par de coletas como cuando era más pequeña, solo que dejando que cayeran por sus hombros. Amaba los vestidos sencillos de colores suaves y con estampados, como el que llevaba esa mañana en particular, su favorito, uno blanco de tirantes con unas pocas flores negras dibujadas en los bordes, que además de todo era el que más le gustaba porque había sido un regalo de su madre en felicitación por pasar al nivel de alquimia avanzada.

Se hacía tarde, así que tras desayunar y despedirse de su madre como cada mañana, la joven de cabello color avellana se dirigió a la casa que los hermanos Elric habían adquirido no lejos de la suya una vez concluido su viaje, hacia ya años, y en donde practicaba la alquimia habitualmente.

En la puerta fue recibido por un hombre joven bastante alto de cabello rubio con ojos color ámbar, vestido de manera bastante formal, pero a pesar de su aspecto, hablaba con mucha suavidad, se notaba que le tenía mucho afecto a la chica, en especial porque el y su hermano estuvieron presentes el día que nació.

Alphonse: Elicia, que bueno que llegaste, mi hermano y yo estábamos esperándote

Elicia: -entra a la casa- ¿Dónde está Ed ahora? Pensaba que estaría aquí contigo

Alphonse: Esta abajo en el sótano, dijo que quería revisar los libros de alquimia que sacamos de la biblioteca antes de comenzar la lección

El sótano… ella sabía muy bien lo que ambos hermanos habían intentado hacer cuando eran niños en el que estaba en la casa donde vivieron en su infancia. Edward le había contado todo lo que ocurrió aquel día y como sus cuerpos habían sufrido las peores consecuencias solo para conseguir un homúnculo deforme, de aspecto asqueroso y muy poco humano, desprovisto de alma, que en ningún caso podría ser la madre que vieron morir poco antes. La historia la había impresionado, y luego de eso pudo saber en que consistían las infames transmutaciones humanas. Había jurado antes de empezar con sus lecciones más avanzadas de alquimia que jamás intentaría algo tan peligroso y aberrante, y por el semblante tan serio del mayor de los hermanos, tuvo que dar su palabra.

En todo caso, las lecciones de ese día por supuesto no incluían cosas de esa clase, ese día la chica comenzaría a aprender mucha teoría y a pasar más tiempo con libros que haciendo verdaderas transmutaciones, cosa que la decepciono un poco porque lo que más llamaba su atención eran las cosas prácticas y el poder llevar a cabo la alquimia, pero sabía que era necesario para continuar con su aprendizaje, así que lo acepto sin más.

Abajo en el sótano de la casa, el hermano mayor, quien no estaba mucho más alto aun tras el paso de varios años, estaba inmerso en los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca de Central especialmente para su alumna. Había estado con eso desde muy temprano, de hecho no había amanecido aun cuando empezó, así que estaba totalmente absorto en lo que decía ese viejo libro en sus manos. Su hermano le había llevado hacia un rato algo para que comiera, así que se devoraba una gran galleta de avena al momento que leía lo que tenía en frente. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de quienes estaban detrás de él en ese momento.

Alphonse: Hermano…

Edward ( sin mirarlo): Al ya te lo dije, ordenare todo esto antes de que Elicia llegue, solo dame un momento

Alphonse: Pero…

Elicia: -se ríe por lo bajo- Calma Al, ya sé lo que debo hacer -saca una tiza de su bolsillo-

Elicia dibujo un pequeño círculo de transmutación en el piso del sótano, se coloco de rodillas y puso sus manos sobre él. Tras aparecer una fuerte luz que Edward ni siquiera vio, la chica toco su hombro suavemente con una mano, haciendo por fin que este se volteara, solo para recibir el susto de su vida al ver la cara de un espantoso monstruo en frente de él, que le ocasiono un susto tan fuerte que casi se atraganta con lo que comía, para luego alejarse muy rápido de ahí y llegar al otro lado del sótano.

Alphonse: -va con él- Hermano ¿estás bien? ¿Te asustaste?

Edward (furioso): ¡Claro que me asuste bobo! ¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso?

Alphonse: Te equivocas hermano, yo no lo hice -lo ayuda a pararse-

Edward: ¿Pues si no fuiste tú entonces quien…? -oye una risa-

Detrás del monstruo, que no era más que una escultura de piedra, apareció la dueña de esa risa burlona. Era Elicia, a quien le parecía muy gracioso el susto que le había provocado a uno de sus maestros. Se empezó a reír tan fuerte que debió agarrarse el vientre porque le había comenzado a doler, además le salían lagrimas de los ojos, en serio había sido una gran broma.

Elicia: Debiste… debiste haber visto tu cara… -sigue riendo-

Edward (ya de pie): Ja ja, muy graciosa niña. ¿Te importaría decirme que haces aquí tan temprano? Creí haberte dicho que tus lecciones comenzarían a las diez

Elicia: De hecho ya son casi las once, me retrase un poco nada mas, y Al me dijo que estabas aquí, como no nos hacías caso tuve que recurrir a algo más fuerte -muestra su estatua-, ¿no es linda?

Alphonse: La verdad si lo es, te quedo muy bien Elicia

Edward: -mira hacia otro lado- Si, claro. Como sea, ya desarma esa cosa, estamos retrasados para comenzar, así que vamos a la sala de estar, tenemos mucho que estudiar hoy. Que sea el primer día no significa que puedas holgazanear

Elicia: Eres un aburrido

Edward: Tal vez, pero también soy tu maestro, así que vamos -se va junto con ambos-

Tras haber organizado todos los libros que Ed había dejado en el sótano y llevarlos a la sala de estar de la casa, ambos se sentaron para empezar a discutir lo que la chica comenzaría a aprender desde ese día. Al llego de la cocina con tres tazas de té y se sentó con su hermano y la alumna de ambos, para ver en que podía cooperar en la lección.

Pasaron las horas, sin darse cuenta ya era hora de almorzar, y luego de eso el hermano más joven noto que estaba comenzando a atardecer. No podía creer todo el tiempo que habían pasado estudiando, aunque podía darse cuenta al ver lo cansada que lucía la chica, pero su hermano parecía no darse cuenta y seguía como si nada. Al debió interrumpir antes de que la pobre cayera dormida.

Alphonse: Hermano, creo que ya es un poco tarde, tal vez deberíamos terminar por hoy

Edward: -ve el reloj de la pared- Es verdad, ya pronto va a oscurecer -cierra el libro y mira a la chica-. Bueno, terminamos por hoy, ven mañana a la misma hora y seguiremos desde donde nos quedamos, y cuando llegues, nada de bromas ¿está claro?

Alphonse/Elicia: -empiezan a reír por lo bajo-

Edward: ¡No es gracioso! -se calma- Como sea, es importante que te concentres Elicia, debes hacerlo si quieres llegar a ser alquimista estatal. Eres una muy buena alumna, pero debes esforzarte aun mas para llegar hasta allí. -mira a su hermano- Al, llévala a casa, yo me quedare y guardare los libros -se levanta de la mesa-

Alphonse llevo a la chica hasta su casa, donde su madre la esperaba con la cena preparada como cada noche después de sus lecciones. Había sido un muy buen primer día de lecciones avanzadas, la única cosa que deseaba era poder hacer mas transmutaciones como la que uso para espantar a Ed, pero no solo eso, le gustaría que su maestro no fuera tan duro con ella, pero al menos Al no era así.

Alphonse: No se lo digas a mi hermano, pero creo que esa estatua te quedo muy bien, has progresado mucho últimamente

Elicia: Si… solo me gustaría que Ed se relajara un poco más, no entiendo porqué es tan estricto conmigo

Alphonse: Solo es así porque quiere que seas una gran alquimista algún día. No lo tomes a mal, ten por seguro que el te quiere mucho. Lo conozco bien, y puede ser así a veces, pero eso no quiere decir que no le importes, de no hacerlo no se hubiera levantado tan temprano a repasar la lección de hoy para luego enseñártela a ti

Elicia: Supongo que es cierto -va hacia la puerta de su casa-. Bueno, nos vemos mañana Al, buenas noches

Alphonse: Buenas noches, que duermas bien -da media vuelta y se va-

Una vez dentro de su casa, su madre y ella cenaron tranquilas. La chica casi no paro de hablar acerca de todo lo que había aprendido ese día con los hermanos Elric. Gracia le hacía todo tipo de preguntas y ella respondía con mucho entusiasmo. Finalmente no había sido una clase tan aburrida después de todo, de hecho moría por ver que aprendería al día siguiente. Decidió que esa noche volvería a leer uno de los libros que Ed le había dado para que estudiara en casa, ya que amaba la alquimia desde mucho antes de comenzar con sus estudios y le estaba muy agradecida a los hermanos por haberse ofrecido a ser sus maestros.

Ya en su cama y tras haber oído de su madre que se durmiera pronto, la chica leía uno de los tantos libros que tenia. Una vez que se aseguro de que Gracia ya estaba en su cama también, salió de la suya y dibujo un pequeño círculo en el piso de madera, teniendo cuidado de ser muy sigilosa para que nadie notara su pequeña travesura. Transmuto un pequeño gatito de madera para regalarle a Al cuando lo viera al día siguiente. Sabia lo mucho que le gustaban esos animales y quería dárselo como un agradecimiento por lo bien que se había portado con ella en el transcurso de sus lecciones, ya que de no ser por él, el estricto de su hermano mayor hubiera terminado por volver loca a la pobre estudiante.

Elicia: -lo mira- Es perfecto, a Al le va a encantar

Tras borrar el circulo hecho de tiza y haberse puesto de pie, vio la foto que adornaba su mesita de noche. Al lado de su lámpara tenia puesta una foto de toda la familia, que eran ella, su madre y… su padre. Ella estaba muy pequeña cuando la tomaron, y era una de las ultimas que Maes había podido tomarse con su familia antes de su mortal encuentro con Envidia, ocurrido doce, en realidad casi trece años atrás. El tiempo en verdad volaba y ella ni cuenta se había dado, aunque este pareció mas bien detenerse mientras miraba la foto. Los tres lucían tan felices, su padre era en verdad muy guapo, no le extrañaba nada que su madre se hubiera terminado enamorando de él, sin mencionar que luego de su muerte nunca más se intereso en ningún otro hombre. Pensaba que ella había tenido suerte, ojala un día pudiera encontrar un hombre como lo había sido su padre y enamorarse del mismo modo que su madre lo había hecho. Sintió su pecho apretarse al recordar los momentos felices que los tres habían vivido. Ella era muy pequeña, pero eso no fue obstáculo para tener muchos recuerdos, tan claros como si tuvieran solo unos meses o solo pocos años de antigüedad. Le gustaría encontrar un modo de volver a vivir esos años tan alegres junto a su padre, aunque fuera solo una vez, un solo día, o solo una hora, de verdad daría lo que fuera por volver realidad su deseo.

El libro que había estado leyendo ahora yacía olvidado sobre la cama, se quedo contemplando la foto tras haberse vuelto a arrodillar en el piso. Era tanto su deseo y estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no noto que había olvidado cerrar la ventana que daba al jardín y que estaba junto a su cama. La brisa nocturna movió un poco las cortinas y se metió a su habitación. Llego hasta el libro y movió un poco sus hojas, pasando varias páginas hasta un capitulo casi por el final que Elicia aun no había leído.

La chica, aun ajena a eso, de pronto sintió un escalofrió y entonces se fijo en la ventana, así que fue a cerrarla para no pescar un resfriado. Se dio cuenta de que era tarde y que debía dormir ya que tenía sus lecciones al otro día. Quiso tomar el libro de su cama para cerrarlo, pero se percato de que estaba en un capitulo diferente. Lo leyó con mucha curiosidad apenas vio el título: _Transmutación humana, la rama prohibida de la alquimia. _Se impresiono bastante, ya que nunca imagino que Ed le regalaría un libro con esa clase de información. Quizá lo hizo en un descuido o quizá quería usarlo como parte de sus lecciones, obviamente para mostrarle porqué era que jamás debía realizar una. Elicia sabía muy bien que estas estaban prohibidas, y que de hacerlas, las consecuencias eran terribles y sus resultados completamente abominables. De cualquier modo, su curiosidad era enorme y no paraba de pensar en lo que decía ese capítulo al momento que veía la foto donde estaba con su padre. Sabía que no debía ni siquiera pensar una cosa como esa, pero… ¿y qué tal si los alquimistas que habían hecho el intento antes no habían cometido algún error? Quizá una transmutación humana perfecta si era posible si se hacía con mucho cuidado y siguiendo los pasos correctos. Claro, estaba la posibilidad de que ella quedara mutilada al igual que Ed, o que incluso quedara como Al, quien debió pasar por mucho antes de poder recuperar su cuerpo, lo cual había significado un enorme esfuerzo de parte de su hermano. La lista de cosas que podrían pasar era enorme y casi interminable, la única cosa clara era que no podía practicar una y punto final.

Pensamientos como esos iban de un lado a otro en su mente, y la pobre chica se debatía si debería intentarlo o quedarse con la duda para siempre. Después de todo, estaba segura que su padre se sentiría muy feliz si viera la buena alquimista que su hija se había vuelto… bueno, quizá aun era una estudiante, pero estaba en camino de ser una alquimista estatal al igual que su maestro, y quizá una militar tan buena como lo fuera Maes. Sabía que su madre extrañaba mucho a su esposo, incluso lloraba en las noches cuando creía que Elicia no la escuchaba, pero lo hizo una vez que iba a la cocina por un vaso de agua. No sabía qué hacer, la verdad estaba muy confundida y eso no le gustaba nada.

Decidió que quizá lo mejor era tratar de conciliar el sueño, y finalmente, con el libro aun sobre su pecho y con el gatito junto a la foto en su mesa de noche, pudo dormir y recobrar fuerzas para el día siguiente. En verdad lo necesitaba.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
